The Avatar and the Blood Bender
by Sorra Boo
Summary: Try as she might, she couldn’t deny the Blood Bender’s will.


Ever since Hinata was a child, she was regarded highly in her clan.

The Hyuuga had high expectations for their Heiress, the pristine clan had the bloodline of air benders within them. Hinata first discovered her air bending abilities at the tender age of two, highly prodigal for any bender.

But what no one ever expected, was for Hinata to also bend water at the age of four. Her mother and father took her to a nearby lake when she discovered it, she was training with her father to walk on water using her chakra when she somehow controlled the water to her will.

Her parents were beyond proud, they may have given life to the newest avatar.

Soon, Hinata would find she had the ability to bend earth and conjure flames. And now, there was no denying it.

Hinata was the Avatar.

Hiashi immediately alerted the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Sandaime called a Kage summit and brought Hiashi along with Hinata to the Summit.

The other Kage were suspicious of a five year old already bending the four elements, that is, until Hinata ran around like the hyperactive five year old she was and about destroyed the room by throwing clumps of the earth, shooting out streams of fire from her palms, sending water bullets flying left and right, and riding around on a sphere of air.

Hinata was pampered, kept away from all harm until she was seventeen and sent on her first A-Rank mission. The young Heiress was excited to finally be out of the overly watchful eyes of her father, her mother had sadly passed away giving birth to Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi.

The little Avatar was over the moon, her, along with her teammates, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Yuhi Kurenai as their Sensei, were on their first A-Rank mission. The four were to escort a princess back to her home in the Land of Grass, her father, the Daimyō, knew there were many rogue ninja so he ordered for and A-Rank.

The mission was supposed to run smoothly.

Key words: _supposed to_.

The newest threat of the Five Great Nations, the Akatsuki, intercepted their path. Kurenai, a water bender and a Genjutsu specialist, quickly kicked into battle mode. Throwing water left and right while trying to put the pair in a Genjutsu.

Hinata grit her teeth, hating how she couldn't do anything. She told Kiba and Shino to guard the princess and joined the fight, "Sensei! Up!" Kurenai understood and jumped up, Hinata then separated the earth underneath the two members into two flat slabs and smashed the rocks together.

She then pulled water out of the trees surrounding them and mixed it with the dirt, creating a muddy substance. Hinata molded the two stones into a sphere with the(unmoving) members inside it, she made the earth sphere air tight and was about to use her fire to dry the mud when the sphere exploded, sending earth chunks flying everywhere.

She gasped as she saw she masked male bending the earth, his eyes were hunter green with a red sclera. His partner wore a crazed grin, his silver hair was slicked back and his amethyst eyes were full of bloodlust.

She made a move to send air bullets flying at them when suddenly her body began reacting on its own, she fell onto her ands and knees. She used every ounce of her strength to look up and see the silver haired male bending, she didn't see what until it hit her.

 _Blood bending._

The technique was forbidden among water benders unless it was in their blood lines, take the Nara clan for example.

Hinata was at a loss, she knew the earth bender was fighting her team, the explosions and shouts were enough to go off of, but she couldn't help them with the blood bender, "Who a-are you?!" Hinata choked out through strangled breaths.

The blood bender smirks, "Wouldn't you like to fucking know?" He then stands Hinata up and turns her around so she can watch the battle that was taking place, she sees Kiba, a strong fire bender, along with his ninken, Akamaru, attacking the masked man. Kurenai is out of sight, most likely setting up a Genjutsu.

Shino, a gentle air bender, was standing guard with the princess, his hand lax in his pockets, but his bugs were most likely flying around, sucking the chakra of their enemies.

Hinata struggled against the binding this man had her in, she closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles, remembering what her father told her.

 _"The Sharingan is unlocked and activated by intense emotions, one can activate it without the use of hand signs. No one says the Byakugan can't be the same."_

She grit her teeth as she imagined her team's dead bodies littering the ground, that was it, her Byakugan flared into life, creating a visible 360 degree bubble of sight around Hinata. She saw the member who had controlled of her look at her in confusion, due to her flare in chakra.

She turned her hand as much as she could, facing her palm towards the Akatsuki member, she grinned slightly and whispered out.

 _"Eight Trigrams: Hakke Kūshō"(Vacuum Palm)_

The burst of air sent the silver haired male flying, freeing Hinata. She ran to her team and stood protectively in front of the princess, "What do you want with her?!"

The silver haired male let out a laugh, "You think we want that fugly ass bitch?!" His masked partner sighed in irritation, "We need you! You're the fucking Avatar right, bitch?!" Hinata froze, her father warned her people would come after her.

Kurenai, sensing Hinata's fear, stepped in front of her, "What makes you think she's the Avatar, Hidan and Kakuzu of The Akatsuki?"

Hidan smirked, instead of being shaken by the thought of them knowing his name, he looked prideful, "Damn, we must be pretty fucking famous for you dumbasses to know who we are." He looked to Hinata and licked his lips, "But we aren't fucking stupid, we saw her case that earth sphere with water. There's no fucking hiding the fact that she's the damn Avatar."

Hinata gulped, her eyes bulging slightly. The Akatsuki was going to take her away and most likely kill her team! _What do I do...?_

"Hinata!"

Said female snapped out of her thoughts to see Kiba giving her a fierce glare, "Hinata! Don't give up! Fight!"

Hinata nodded, steeling her resolve as she fell into the Hyuuga stance. _Kiba's right, I can't give up now!_

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed in irritation, "It seems our little cash cow is going to choose the hard way. Hidan." He glanced at the blood bender, "The usual." Hidan nodded and grabbed the giant scythe that was strapped onto his back, the three blades glinted in the light menacingly.

In the blink of an eye, the scythe was flung towards Hinata, who was still behind Kurenai. The Yuhi grabbed Hinata and pulled her to the side, out of the way of the destructive weapon.

Hidan grabbed the cord attached to the bottom of the blade and yanked it back to him, Hinata stood up at the wrong time. The largest blade snagged the back of her purple sweater and tore the back of it, Hinata threw the sweater, which was now unwearable, to expose her skin-tight mesh shirt.

Hidan smirked perversely and licked his lips, "Well damn! You're pretty fucking hot, I bet you're a virgin too!" Hinata's blush answered for her, "Look at that damn rack, Kakuzu! Oh Jashin-sama!"

Kakuzu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Hidan shut up before I kill you." Although he would never admit it, Kakuzu had to agree with his idiot partner, she had the physique that made men fall to her will.

Hinata, on the other hand, was humiliated. She closed her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest, her face coated with a delectable pink tint, _This is why I wear my sweater!_

Hinata gathered every ounce of courage she had and faced the men, she, reluctantly took her arms from her chest and brought them out on either of her sides. She felt an odd power shoot through her before she blacked out.

On the outside, Hinata's eyes began to glow bright blue, her long, indigo hair began flying around her, alerting Kurenai that she had fallen into her Avatar State. Kurenai began to panic, knowing full well that Hinata couldn't control her Avatar State yet.

Hidan smirked, feeling the power radiating off the girl, "Finally, a fuckin challenge!"

Hinata raised her arms, clumps of earth began to levitate into the air behind her. She crushed them into tiny bullet-sized pellets and launched them at the Akatsuki members at speeds the Sharingan couldn't follow.

But the pellets were stopped by Kakuzu, who then dropped them to the ground. Hinata was far from over as she created a spinning sphere of air, she then placed clumps of earth, flames, and blobs of water around it. She enlarged the ball of power and threw it at Hidan and Kakuzu, the ball soared swiftly, creating cracks in the ground below it from the raw power.

Kakuzu threw up a thick wall of earth to slow it down, but the attack easily broke through the measly wall. Hinata ran towards the broken wall to see Hidan and Kakuzu gone, she whipped around and activated her Byakugan.

 _Found you._

Hinata deactivated her eyes and shot bullets of air towards the trees they were hiding in, too rage-filled to realize she nearly hit her own team. Hidan jumped out of the tree and flung his scythe at her team, the longest one barely nicking Kiba on the shoulder, drawing blood.

Hinata turned to attack him, but was hit from the back from Kakuzu throwing boulders at her, she turned around ready to destroy him when her ears twitched at the sound of Kiba screaming and Hidan laughing, "Turn around you bitch!"

Hinata whipped around to see a skeletal looking human in the center of an odd symbol and a Kunai plunged in his right thigh, she quickly looked over at Kiba to see he had suffered the same injury. Hidan laughed louder then dragged his left hand down the side of his face, "Doesn't it feel fucking orgasmic?! Let's experience it together!"

Kurenai was using the tiniest bit of medical knowledge she had to patch up Kiba's wound, Hidan grinned at Hinata, his eyes lustful, "Oi bitch! Turn yourself over or the fucking mutt gets it!"

Hinata looked at Kiba then back to Hidan, the blue glow in her eyes faded and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Kakuzu caught the slumbering girl before she hit the ground and tossed her none to gently to Hidan, who then stepped out of the symbol and the skeletal markings disappeared, "See ya around, fucktards!" The two then disappeared before the remainder of Team 8 could register anything.

-Line Break-

When Hinata came to, she was lying on the forest floor, bound at the wrists and ankles. She sat up quickly, ignoring the throbbing in her head, to see the silver haired male who partook in her kidnapping smirking lewdly at her.

"Wh-What do you want from me!?" She shouted pathetically, all attempts to be menacing abandoned.

"What I fucking want..." Hidan started as she stood and walked to her, he then cut the ropes on her ankles and wrenched her legs open enough to settle between them, "Is to fuck you until you drop." He then pressed his groin tightly against her core, eliciting a groan from the blood bender. This caused Hinata to moan softly, much to her embarrassment, and turn beet red at the lewd comment.

Hidan then gyrated his hips, his ever growing erection grinding against Hinata's most intimate place. The young Avatar inhaled sharply, then letting out a string of moans.

What was this man doing to her? Hinata was completely clued to a man's anatomy, curtesy of Iruka's Sex Ed lecture in the Academy, but feeling it against her, against her throbbing sex, was excruciatingly electrifying.

Hidan seemed amused by the confusion dancing across her features, he leaned down and palmed one of her voluptuous breasts. The immortal leaned down further, his mouth next to her ear and whispered sinful words in her ear as her mouth was agape, letting out the moans she so desperately tried to hold back.

"I-I... Nyahhh~" Hinata bit her lip, trying, and failing, to hold back the noises that exited her mouth, "Pl-Please... N-No..!"

"Hidan."

The silver haired male tsked and looked up to see his partner glaring down at the pair, "The fuck you want Kakuzu?! Can't you fucking see I'm busy, you dickhead?!"

Kakuzu let out a grunt of annoyance, "Not now Hidan, we need to get her to the base. Pein is excited to see our new recruit." With that he walked off, not looking back.

Hidan looked down at the flushed Hinata, her breathing shallow, cheeks a light red, and lustful eyes watching his every move. The immortal groaned, not wanting to wait to take his little Avatar in every way, "Sorry Kakuzu is a fucking bitch, but oh the fucking things I'm gonna do to you..." was the last thing Hinata heard before Hidan knocked her unconscious once more.

-Line Break-

Hidan and Kakuzu walked into the Akatsuki base and strolled into Pein's office, not caring that he was talking with Konan, "Oi, we got the Avatar bitch."

Konan glared at the pair before walking out and slamming the door behind her, Kakuzu rolled his eyes before looking at his leader again, "What should we do with her, Pein-sama?"

The ginger haired male glanced at the unconscious Hinata, his ringed, purple eyes scrutinizing her, "Hidan will keep her, just don't kill her. We need her alive." Hidan smirked and walked out of the room, carrying Hinata, not waiting for Pein to dismiss him.

The blood bender opened the door to his bedroom and tossed Hinata's limp body onto his bed and walked into the bathroom to relieve himself. Hidan flushed the toilet and washed his hand, surprising for an S-Rank rogue nin.

When he came back into his room he found Hinata awake and taking in her surroundings, when her eyes caught sight of him she blushed furiously, "Now no one can fucking stop us, I'll have you fucking _begging_ for mercy."

Try as she might, Hinata couldn't deny the blood bender's will.

 **TBC?**

 **A/N: Idk if I should stop this here and keep it as a oneshot or make it a multi chap.**

 **Review Please!!!**


End file.
